


Double Feature

by LittleSammy



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year of not just "Tony" and "Ziva", but "them". One year of being a couple. It calls for a celebration, but since these two are not sappy and romantic... it turns into a much more mature kind of celebration. NSFW. Seriously, don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. But a good deal of adult activities, which is, in fact, the sole reason this story exists, so please be aware of that before you go in. 
> 
> Based on a gif I found on Tumblr one day (not mine, and I don't know the original source, sadly), which jogged my imagination into something very pleasant:

She rarely dresses up for Tony. She knows he loves it, and she has a few stunning things in her wardrobe that would easily make his jaw drop and his brain cells go AWOL. But somehow there never seem to be any good opportunities for them between the long days at work and the snuggly nights. Mostly their work days just end with both of them in comfortable, worn clothes and zonked out, as Tony likes to call it, on one of their respective couches.

It's certainly not the worst way to wind down -- sex with someone who feels closer than your own skin. And Ziva certainly doesn't feel like she's missing out on anything. She loves just being with him. Even the nights when they're both too tired to do anything are precious to her because most of the time they still end up making out lazily until sleep claims them.

She loves the way he handles her body, even when it's without deeper intent. How his strong hands slide all over her and rub her just the right way. How he always manages to leave her wet and willing with just a few well-placed, intense kisses. The nights when these won't lead anywhere and they both know it are sometimes even more rewarding because she can fully concentrate on him then and on the sensations he draws out of her, without the distracting race for a finish. She certainly doesn't need an orgasm to enjoy the way he makes her senses soar at the flick of a finger.

Tonight, though, she's aiming for one, and so she's dressed to impress: soft leather boots, almost black, almost reaching her knee. Black stockings, short black skirt, wavy and just short enough so it will show a hint of skin if she moves the right way. (And she knows how to do that.) Crème-colored blouse and a short, black jacket to top it all off. Usually, she's not too fond of black-and-white themes, but she picked this one because it looks just schoolgirlish enough that Tony will appreciate the thought.

She almost loses track of time over her preparations, and so she just pulls her hair into a loose braid that threatens to spill open at the slightest movement. For a moment she wonders if it's a good thing that Tony is the first man she has ever felt the urge to do this for. She always knew, of course, what to do to get certain reactions from her dates, and she has used that knowledge many times before. But that was, in most cases, for the job or to make her more comfortable in her own skin. With Tony, she cares a lot more for the reaction she evokes.

She grabs her keys and heads for the door in a hurry, stopping only for one last glance into the mirror on her way out. She can't help but give her reflection a satisfied smile. She's pretty sure he will appreciate the way she wrapped his gift.

*** *** ***

He's excited like a little kid when she shows him the tickets she has for a Bogie and Bacall double feature in his favorite movie theater. "To Have and Have Not" and "The Big Sleep" back on back, which equals true perfection in his eyes. She thinks he's adorable in his enthusiasm, which is probably nurtured by the fact that he knows she couldn't care less about Bogie. (Or maybe because she admitted once to a slight girl crush on the young Lauren Bacall, who knows. Ziva has never been sure if the movie lover or just the plain lover is the stronger of his traits.)

He doesn't ask why she surprises him like this, so she is pretty sure he took note of the date and he has a hunch this is about the dreadful anniversary thing neither of them wants to touch explicitly for fear of jinxing it or spoiling the mood, but still can't seem to ignore. (He's shaved and had a shower, that's a tell.) A year is a big deal, for both of them, after all.

She really appreciates the fact that he doesn't rub it in, though.

*** *** ***

She doesn't really watch the movie. (She's seen it before, after all -- several times, in fact, with him.) She watches Tony instead. Watches how his eyes sparkle as the plot unfolds and how his lips move as he recalls a good deal of the dialogue while the first movie nears its conclusion. He's so intensely focused that she's torn between ruffling his hair and sitting on his lap to steal a bit of his attention.

She remembers he's not just like that when he's watching a movie. He's focused on her just as intensely whenever they have sex, and he loves to watch her unravel under his hands. Sometimes she suspects that her orgasms are even more rewarding for him than his own.

Her skin prickles when she remembers how he likes to suck her, and she feels herself getting wet from merely thinking about it. For a moment she closes her eyes and rolls the sensation around in her head. She's still not used to that -- to her reacting so easily to him, to his presence. She's familiar with craving sex or needing it for comfort, of course, but she can't remember ever feeling as shamelessly horny before. Before she was with Tony.

His hand touches her knee just then, and an unexpected shudder of delight runs through her. His fingertips slide to her thigh, and her lips part in instinctive reaction. She knows his whole attention is still on the big screen. He's much too... plain for starting something indecent in public, despite his loud mouth and his many adventures with the opposite sex. But she still can't help her body's heated reaction to his softly stroking fingertips, and so her breath already comes faster by the time his hand comes to rest just at the edge of her stocking. No more than an inch away from crossing the lines of decency.

She licks her lips and watches his profile. He's blissfully oblivious to the reaction he draws out of her, and that makes it even more torturous. Right now, she has no idea how to make it through yet another hour of classic cinema when all she wants is to sit down in his lap and grind down on his cock.

The thought alone sends a hot rush of lust through her, and she bites her lip. She has to fight now to keep still and not squirm under his touch. She doesn't want to distract him. This evening is for him, after all, and she's a grown woman. She certainly has enough self-control, right?

His lips move again, and more heat tightens her skin into goose flesh. She remembers what he can do with that mouth. How he never just licks her. How he always seems to know just how much force he can use on her and just how to use his pretty hands and when exactly she needs him to slide his strong fingers inside her and twist them and... She bites her lip harder, and her hands clench on the arm rests for a second. 

This isn't helping. At all.

He turns his head just then and glances at her, and because it's dark he doesn't see the fire flaring up in her eyes, he just sees her looking at him. A grin splits his face, and her lust turns into something hard and stabbing. She knows that grin. She knows what it promises -- later, when they're home. When he'll barely take the time to close the door and shrug off his coat. Maybe, if she were to tease him a little, he'd be just impatient enough to merely unzip his fly and then bend her over the couch and lift her skirt and--

She doesn't even realize that she slides her hand over his until his attention shifts away from the big screen and veers hard towards his partner. His fingers don't hesitate when she guides them between her thighs, past the flimsy boundaries of the lacy edge of a stocking until it's skin on skin. He knows her -- _really_ knows her -- and so it's almost a reflex for him to press his fingertips into her flesh and then slide them even higher. It's not quite the place where she wants them yet, but it's close enough to make her shiver.

And Tony feels it, of course. He's played her body like a well-tuned instrument for a year now, and he's learned to react to much more subtle hints than thigh muscles fluttering under his touch and tiny gasps flowing from her lips when she's suddenly so horny that she can't keep quiet any longer.

He keeps staring at the screen, yes, but Ziva knows that Lauren doesn't hold his attention anymore. She can feel it in the way his grip grows more possessive and his fingers slide the tiniest bit higher between her thighs, until she is all prim and proper on the outside, but inside, she's a shuddering mess, greedy for his touch. Just like Tony, she has never thought too highly of sex in public, but for a heartbeat she is tempted to just unzip him now and shove her hand down his pants and maybe sit in his lap after all, audience be damned. Heat flares up between her legs at the thought, and because she's still staring at his profile she sees the way his jaw clenches suddenly. He sensed that, too.

His grip tightens even more, and that's when Ziva stops giving a damn and reaches out for him after all, sneaking her hand across the arm rest until she can touch him. Cup him. Press her palm to his cock until he's the one who can't hold back the gasp any longer.

He's rock hard under her hand.

She almost spreads her legs for him out of reflex when he slides his hand under her skirt, high enough so anyone who happened to glance their way would surely see what's going on in their row. High enough for him to notice that she isn't wearing anything underneath that kinky schoolgirl skirt. High enough so his pinkie brushes against her clit until she shudders in her seat and presses her lips together tightly to trap the embarrassing sounds that want to get out. She tightens her grip on his cock in retaliation, and he turns his head and leans towards her suddenly.

His mouth is hard against hers, and she's glad about that because she wants to make more noises when he shoves his tongue into her. His hand -- the one that's not busy gripping her thigh as if it's his anchor in a troubled sea -- comes up and cups her face, and for a few endless moments he fucks her mouth as if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

She feels deliciously weak by the time he pulls back, breathing hard. Her fingers cling to the hand that still grabs her face, and she's dizzy when he mutters, "Get up."

His voice is rough, and she can tell he has trouble keeping his lust under control now, too. She has a very vivid image in her head suddenly, of her just bending over his lap and sucking him until he loses it. And somehow, he sees that clear intent in her eyes again. God, he really knows her too well.

He's breathing hard when he lets go of her face with a shaky laugh. "Move, baby," he presses out under his breath. "So I can fuck you."

In another world she would have called her behavior embarrassing, considering how little time she needs to jump to her feet and rush out of the theater.

*** *** ***

He uses the elevator ride down to the parking deck to shove her up against a wall and kiss her hard again, and she clings to him while she feels him ride his cock against her. She's this close to doing everything he asks of her, and if this elevator had an emergency switch like the one at work has, she would have flipped it and let Tony fuck her right there, not caring about security cameras or alarms because the only thing that seems to matter right now is her coming her brains out.

He jerks his hips against hers just as the elevator dings to a halt, and it takes a real effort to let go of each other. He manages, finally, but when he takes her hand and drags her across the parking deck, she feels that his pulse is through the roof, just like her own.

*** *** ***

Halfway across the parking deck towards his car, he slings his arm around her and drags her close in a way that drapes his coat across her back. Ziva curls into him and runs her hand down his chest, and he laughs and pulls at the other side of his coat, to hide the fact that he's still hard for her and that her hand is kind of wayward on his body and not making this any easier for him. She feels giddy and a little greedy, but he doesn't seem to mind, and so it takes them a bit longer to reach the car. It's foreplay in its own way, and she loves the way his scent spikes when she presses her face into his neck at one point and licks his skin.

She has no idea how they're going to make it home, really, but she doesn't care all that much.

*** *** ***

He tries to be a gentleman and open the passenger side door for her, but Ziva is still stuck in being horny and wanting more of him, and so she turns to face him instead of getting in the car.

He doesn't object when she leans into him and kisses him again, and she moans into his mouth when she feels him straight up against her, his heart beating harshly and his body so ready to go it must be close to painful for him. His coat gapes open and envelops her, swallows her along with his embrace, and she uses the secrecy of the cloth to run her hands all over Tony while he eats her mouth and presses her up against the car as if he's halfway inside her already.

It's only when she tries to open his belt that he groans and grabs her wrist to still her advances, and for a heartbeat she wants to curse his modesty that's standing in the way of her orgasm now. But he's right, that would be taking things a little too far out here in the open, even though the parking deck is completely empty because everyone else isn't done with the movie yet.

"Get in the car," he orders her, his voice rough, and she laughs, low in her throat. Oh no, she's not done with the teasing yet.

"Why, Tony? So I can suck you off?" she murmurs against his lips. He swallows hard and closes his eyes, and then he gives her a distressed little laugh while he fights the images she conjured up in his mind with that. "I would, you know." 

He tries his best not to react, but in the end he fails when she turns around as if she wants to open the door after all. Probably because she uses the opportunity to bend down a little and stick out her ass for him and rub it against his groin instead of getting in the car. She can't help it, she just loves to tease him, especially when he's as close to losing it as he is right now. And she likes to feel his dick against her and yes, she knows all too well he likes to fuck her like this, so it seems all too easy to spur him on just a little more. It will make the eventual sex so much better.

She's not prepared for his left hand grabbing her hip and pulling her back hard against his groin. His right hand comes up and presses the car's door shut again, and then Tony's suddenly shoved up against her back, breathing hard and robbing her of every thought that's even remotely intelligent. 

"Tony," she forces out, and he grunts into the curve of her neck while his hand slips under her blouse and goes for her breast. His other hand tightens on her hip when he finds no silk or lace under her blouse, just bare skin, and she moans helplessly as his fingers tighten around her flesh and tug at her nipple. Her mind stumbles all over itself when his other hand slides down to her thigh and then travels back up again, under her skirt this time, grazing her flesh and leaving her hot and shivering. They're still in the parking lot, still out in the open, and god, no, as much as she loves him, she doesn't want to explain to Gibbs why they were arrested for public indecency.

But somehow his fingers are just a little too sure now to come up with a good argument against it. Her traitorous body rubs up against his harder when his hand travels higher, grabs her thigh and pulls her back against his hard cock. She feels the heat rolling in waves off him, against her back, and she finds herself completely lost in the sensation of him enveloping her, his arms around her, handling her the way he knows best. The muscles in her thighs tremble hard suddenly. She clenches them together so she won't buck against him shamelessly while his fingers continue their journey upwards, but it doesn't help all that much. She's too torn between the almost desperate urge to stop this before it gets completely out of hand and the mindless onslaught of lust he draws out of her.

It doesn't take long until she's too lost in the way he explores her, and her head sags forward with a little moan. And just then his hand tightens on her thigh, so close to where she wants him. "Spread 'em," he murmurs close to her ear, and Ziva bites her lip while an insane rush of lust drags her along like a fallen leaf. She wants to protest. Wants to pull away and get in the car. But he's all around her, and his arms are so strong that she, in turn, suddenly feels incredibly weak. His coat is spread out all around her, just like he is, and she gasps when he pinches her nipple hard to get her attention back on track.

She gives in, then, with her muscles trembling and her knees weak, while her mind screams at her and asks her what the hell she thinks she's doing there. Her body doesn't care, though, and so she spreads her legs and shakes in his arms and waits for his fingers to finish what they started.

She jerks hard when he finally touches her, and his arm tightens around her and keeps her close while he rubs her, more gently at first than she expected him to. More torturous.

"Jesus, Ziva," he mutters when he feels her heat spike against his fingertips, and she wants to laugh and cry out at the same time because this is just too... good. And too much. She really can't handle this.

"You're insane," she presses out harshly, even while she jerks and tries to ride his fingers, and yeah, that makes him laugh, of course.

"You're the one dripping all over my fingers, baby," he hisses into her ear, and then the time for talking is done because he suddenly shoves two fingers into her and curls them just the right way, and just like that she has to bite her lip so she won't scream.

He works her hard and fast, and her body follows his lead easily, just like it always does. She never has a choice to draw this out when he's determined like this, and she's helpless in her lust now, too, just like all the other times he's set his mind on making her come like there's no tomorrow. 

It takes barely more than a few strokes after all that insane buildup, and he has his fingers deep inside her when she starts to shake against him. His breathing is harsh in her ear, and he's still wrapped all around her, and his cock is still hard against her ass while she tries to come back to her senses and has a hard time doing that. It's simply too much. And too surreal.

Eventually, he slides his fingers out of her and pulls back a little, even though she can still feel his breath rasping against her neck and his weight in her back.

"Can you drive?" he asks her shakily. "I think I'd slam us straight into a wall right now."

She echoes his laugh and grasps his hand, squeezing it. "Yes. But give me a minute."

"Okay." He laughs suddenly and kisses her cheek, and it's such a gentle gesture that Ziva raises her head in surprise and looks at him. He shrugs and gives her that sheepish little grin that she adores so much about him, and just like always, it touches her in a weird way. She turns around completely in his arms so she can press a soft kiss to his lips and finds to her surprise that his mouth is quite happy and relaxed against hers, even though his body is far from it. "You know this will be hard to top next year, right?" he mutters. 

And it's another form of madness, really, but she can't help the fresh rush his words send through her. Maybe it's because her mind already comes up with ways to make their sex even more outrageous now. Maybe, though, it's just the thought that he fully expects to spend the next year with her, too.


End file.
